


Blue Ball Salad

by misschanandlerbong



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, HTGAWM - Freeform, Multi, RIP Wes Gibbins, he deserved better, he literally talks to egg salad, spoon daddy, wes gibbins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschanandlerbong/pseuds/misschanandlerbong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Wegg Salad fic ™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ball Salad

It was a normal day for Wes, he was studying hard for his upcoming exam, alone of course. when he got bored and started googling pictures of his love, egg salad. he could feel his trousers tighten against his groin. 

"Not this again", he sighed and undone the zipper of his pants. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't get hard over egg salad again but I can't help it..." , he murmured to himself.

Then his phone buzzed. Egg salad. 

He answered his phone "Hello?" He said. 

Egg salad replied "BABY are you thinking of me?" 

Wes stroked his leaking, hardening cock. Thinking about how the creamy egg salad would feel around his dick. the egg salad that was on the screen was making Wes whimper.

Wes moaned "yes I love egg salad so much...this porn is great but you're better"

"Come for me spoon daddy", egg salad whispered through the phone.

With that Wes came hard in his fist, only thinking about egg salad.


End file.
